Mickey Mouse/Gallery/Video Games
Images of Mickey Mouse in video games. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Renders 285px-King_Mickey_KHII.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts MickeyAlternative.png|Mickey's alternate outfit in Kingdom Hearts Mickey_Mouse_TR_KHII.png|Classic Mickey in Kingdom Hearts II Mickey Original.png|Mickey wearing his classic clothes in Kingdom Hearts MusketeerMickey.png|Musketeer Mickey in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Mickeykey.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep with the Star Seeker keyblade Sorcerer Mickey KH3D.png|Mickey as sorcerer in Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance. 381px-King_Mickey_(Black_Coat)_2_KHII.png 355px-King_Mickey_(Black_Coat)_KHII.png 622px-King_Mickey_(Battle)_KHII.png|Mickey in action King_Mickey_KHREC.png Sprites DL_MickeyAvatar1.png|Mickey's Sprite (BBS) DL_MickeyAvatar2.png|Mickey's Sprite (Sorcerer BBS) Sprite_Mickey1.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII) Sprite_Mickey2.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII 2 (Damage)) Sprite_Mickey3.png|Mickey's Sprite (KHII 3 (Low HP)) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)1.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)2.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII 2 (Damage)) Sprite_Mickey_(hooded)3.png|Mickey's Sprite (Hooded KHII 3 (Low HP)) The_KingDaysFace.png|Mission Mode Mickey The_King_(card).png|Mickey's card The_King_(Halloween_Town)_(card).png|Mickey's card (Halloween Town) Mickey_Save_Face.png King_Mickey_KHCOM.png|Mickey's sprite in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Mickey Save Face KHREC.png|Mickey's Save Face in ''Re:Coded Artwork BBS-Boxartwork.jpg Distance_(Art).png Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+ Boxart.png 05 opening artwork 992.jpg Two Sides.jpg King_Mickey_(Cloaked)_(Art).png Cover CoM.jpg 527px-Kingdom hearts 3ds conceptart rx6GX.jpg KH codedimage.png Khcoded Artwork01.jpg KH2 Artwork05.png KH2 Artwork22.png Artwork04 KHreCOM.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg 479250.jpg 286472.jpg BBS_Mickey.png|Mickey in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Heart (Art).png Wallpaper1303 KHHD04.jpg Kh 201304 01 1920.jpg hoodedkhmick.png Screenshots Pct2006 copy-0936936f66.jpg|Mickey Mouse Magic to Keep Kairi Safe 02 KHBBS.png Reunion_KHII.png|Mickey reunites with Donald and Goofy in Kingdom Hearts II KHBbS_Terra___Mickey.jpg KHII_Mickey,_Donald,_Goofy.png|Mickey with Donald and Goofy in the ending of Kingdom Hearts II Ending_05_KHII.png|Mickey with Riku Riku_King_Ending.jpg King_Sora_coded.jpg Sora&MickeyPasado.png Ansem the wise, machine.png Mickey-012 992.jpg Fantasia- 8638ss02sjpg-3a2e8c 992.jpg Musketeers-641860 20120523 screen008.jpg Fantasia- 36 992.jpg The_Mark_of_Mastery_Exam_01_KH3D.png Sorcerer Mickey and Riku - 37 992.jpg Kh-dream-drop-distance-image-449.jpg Musketeer-01.jpg Seven_Lights,_Thirteen_Darknesses_03_KH3D.png 997779_20120329_screen004_992.jpg|Mickey in the opening of Dream Drop Distance Mickey&aqua.png The King's Memory 03 KHII.png Another Keyblade Wielder 01 KHBBS.png micksorc.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey's iconic scene in Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Ending_01_KHREC.png|Mickey writing the letter in Kingdom Hearts: Re:Coded Lea DDD.jpeg 1776049-mickey aqua and kairi.png My Friends Are My Power! 01 KH3D.png Ventus-Vanitas_02_KHBBS.png The_King's_Memory_04_KHII.png The_King_Enters!_01_KHII.png Riku's_Resolve_and_the_King's_Determination_01_KHRECOM.png The_Truth_About_Ansem_01_KHII.png Xemnas_Asks_a_Question_02_KHII.png Under_Mouse_Arrest_01_KHREC.png 019_992.jpg Deep.dive-0.png Signs of What's Next 02 KHREC.png Mickey hd remix white room.jpg Kingdom_Hearts_is_Light_04_KH.png The_World_of_Darkness_02_KHRECOM.png Mickey_and_Riku-Ansem_01_KHD.png Riku's Resolve and the King's Determination 01 KHRECOM.png ''Epic Mickey'' series Renders Hero-mickey.png|Mickey as he appears in Epic Mickey Brave_Little_Tailor_Mickey_Costume.jpg|Mickey in his Brave Little Tailor outfit in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Mickey's_Fire_Brigade_costume.jpg|Mickey in his Fire Brigade outfit in Epic Mickey 2 Wizardmickdey.png|Mickey in his Sorcerer costume in Epic Mickey 2 Mickey POI.png|Mickey Sprite in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Mickey_and_the_brush._Epic_Mickey_2_art.png|Mickey and the brush Mickey_pose_em2_(2).png Mickey_pose_em2_3.png 5008_mickey.png Mickey_pose_em2_4.png Scrapper-mickey.png|Scrapper Mickey from the Beta version Mickey standing.png MICKEYnintendolook.png epicmickpaintbrush2.png epicmick.png epicmicksplatter.png|Mickey with the Blot effect Artwork OswaldMinnieKiss.jpg|Concept Art of Epic Mickey with Mickey, Oswald and Minnie in Mickey's House. Minnie is kissing Oswald's cheek apparently. DEM2 Shaking Hands final sm.jpg|Mickey and Oswald teaming up to save the Wasteland. Epic-mickey-power-of-illusion-3ds.jpg|Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Oswald Ortensia Mickey and Gus . Epic Mickey 2 art.png|Oswald, Ortensia, Mickey, and Gus Mickey and Oswald. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald Mickey and Oswald flying. Epic Mickey 2 art.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying Epic_mickey_poster.jpg Em2-mad-doctor-battle.jpg Em2-mad-doc-spider-boss-fight.jpg em-mickey-illust1.jpg Mad doc02.jpg Screenshots Epic Mickey 2 The Power of Two Mickey Oswald Ortensia Gus by 2wiki..jpg|Mickey with Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus. Epic_mickey_3ds.jpg|Mickey about to meet Scrooge. Mickey mous epic mickey paint.jpg|Mickey Mouse learning how to use Paint in Epic Mickey. Connect_Mickey,_Oswald.png|Oswald and Mickey becoming brothers at the end of Epic Mickey Oswald_flying.jpg|Mickey and Oswald flying with Oswald's ears Oswald powerofillusion.png|Mickey with Oswald in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion WizardTron.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey with Tron Oswald Disneys-epic-mickey-2-the-power-of-two.jpg|Ortensia still doesn't trust The Mad Doctor, and Mickey doesn't trust him as well. Mickey_power_of_illusion.png Mickey_shot_epicmickey2.png End_of_epic_mickey.jpg|Mickey at the end of Epic Mickey. Mickey_recap.PNG|Mickey at the beginning of the first Epic Mickey as depicted in the sequel Mickey_2.PNG|A re-animating of the end of the first Epic Mickey in the sequel Mickey&Jiminy-EpicMickeyPowerOfIllusion.png|Mickey and Jiminy in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Mickey&Hook.jpg|Mickey with Captain Hook in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Other video games Mickey_Mousecapade_NES_ScreenShot4.gif|Mickey and Minnie exploring the Fun House in Mickey Mousecapade Maleficent_in_Mickey_Mousecapade.jpg|Minnie and Mickey battling Maleficent (Mickey Mousecapade) Disney-sports-football_1514937.jpg|Mickey in the Disney Sports series _-Disney-Sports-Football-Mickey.jpg|Mickey in the Disney Sports''Football _-Disney-Sports-Skateboarding-Mickey.jpg|Mickey in the ''Disney Sports''Skateboarding Dsnposter.jpg -Disney-Sports-Football-GameCube- .jpg MickeyMouseTTC.jpg|Mickey in ''Toontown Online 632874 20110606 790screen004.jpg|Mickey in Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey's_Speedway_USA2.jpg|Mickey in Mickey's Speedway USA MICKEY~1.jpg|Mickey as he appears in Mickey Saves the Day World Of Illusion-forest.jpg|Mickey and Donald in World of Illusion Fantasia_Genesis_screenshot.jpg|(Fantasia) Gam_n64_mt2.jpg|(Magical Tetris Challenge) Meteos-Mickey.jpg|Mickey and friends in Meteos: Disney Magic MickeyMeetsMickey.jpg|Mickey meets his past self in this piece of promotional artwork for Mickey Mania. Char 58876 thumb.jpg|Mickey in Kinect Disneyland Adventures DisneyUniverseMickey_72DPI_jpg_jpgcopy.jpg.jpg|Mickey's costume for Disney Universe CastleIllusionSS4.jpg CastleIllusionSS3.jpg CastleIllusionSS2.jpg CastleIllusionSS.jpg Mickey, Swampy, and Agent P.JPG|Mickey, Swampy, and Perry Disney infinity figure concepts 01.jpg|Sorcerer Mickey in Disney Infinity Mickey Infinity Render.png|Sorcerer Mickey Disney Infinity Render. Category:Character galleries